


Skyrim Oneshots

by EbonyMementoMori



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Bethesda, Dragon Priests - Freeform, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teratophilia, daedra princes, elderscrolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyMementoMori/pseuds/EbonyMementoMori
Summary: Skyrim Oneshots, headcanons, preferences, etc of your favorite Skyrim character!
Relationships: Dragonborn x character
Kudos: 4
Collections: first collection





	1. Chapter 1

I will write for any character, except for the children of Skyrim. This includes both DLC additions: Dawnguard and Dragonborn. 

You can also request any dragon, dragon priest, Daedric prince, or any mod follower like Kaidon or Bishop, we don't shame here!

If you request a dragon, please specify if you want them to be human or in dragon form in whatever request you choose (I.E human Aldine nsfw headcanons)!

You may request anything, and if you have a specific race/species you would like TLD to be, you may request that as well. 

I will not do character x character or oc x character, however. 

When requesting, let me know if you want it to be NSWF or SFW, and either headcanons, oneshots, or the like. 

DISCLOSURE: no pictures are mine. 

Requests are OPEN, so please request either on here or in my PM. 

Don't forget to heart!

-e.m.m


	2. Alduin SFW Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested. 
> 
> I hope y’all love this cute dragon as much as I do! (Even though he isn’t actually a dragon by real life standards, he’s a wyvern!) 
> 
> Please request and hit that lil heart button!

-will only turn into a human around the Dovahkiin, as he views mortal bodies 'weak' and would not want his fellow dov to see him in this state 

-when injured, especially if by a human, will destroy multiple villages in rage

-in human form, is a Nord with long, curly black hair with piercing red eyes. because he takes the form as a Nord, he will have a crisp, short beard that has little leather strips tied in

-long black horns crown his head, and on certain parts of his body he is peppered with black scales

-because he's been around since before Atmoran times, he would most likely be as tall as an Atmoran Nord — however much taller. We're talking about 7 foot tall with this big boy 

-in Sovngarde, he will reluctantly beg the Dovahkiin to spare his life — even going as far as to 'serve under them'

-because the Dovahkiin spared him, Alduin would develops feelings for the LDB, however it will take him a very long time 

-will try and make amends with Paarthurnax, along with the other dov. however, because of his innate destructive nature as a dragon, he will struggle daily with his inner demons 

-has a secret obsession with sweet rolls 

-because of his draconic nature, he often hoards gems — sapphires are his favorite — much to LDB's chagrin 

-smile is very crooked, after all, he used to be a genocidal maniac 

-because he often talks in Dovahzul, his Tamrielic is broken and very frequently speaks in both languages in the same sentence 

-will speak in only Dovahzul with LDB, even if they do not know much of it. 

-if LDB does not know much Dovahzul, he will fervently mock them in the Native Tongue


End file.
